Since the legalization of abortion in Hawaii (March 1970), data has been collected continuously from abortion patients and periodically from maternity patients throughout the state. Data from virtually all legal abortion patients in the state and from six "conception cohorts" of maternity and abortion patients will be utilized: (a) to assess social, demographic and medical effects of legalizing abortion; (b) to analyze decision-making processes related to coitus, birth control and pregnancy planning and whether to have an abortion. Trends will be examined over the three year period.